Eavesdropping
by Toa Karou
Summary: Philip overhears something he shouldn't have.


I know, I said I'll be on hiatus, but this was a composition piece for school. It's a personal recount and the moment I saw the title, I just wrote the first thing that came to mind. I MUST post this. So yeah, enjoy!

**Write about a time when you overheard something you were not meant to and the consequences which followed this.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight toys would actually be worth what they cost.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Living in a detective agency is far from the ideal lifestyle. It does, however, have its perks. One, you're practically living in your own office. There is no need for waking up early to beat the morning traffic and you can drastically reduce your carbon footprints by reducing the need for transport. Two, there is free entertainment. My two 'roommates', Chief Aki (I believe you would call this a 'pet name') and Detective Shotaro, are constantly after each other's throats and frequently chase each other around the office. I must confess, this does affect my research at times, but when my favourite radio DJ is not on air, this is good enough for me. So do I like living here? Of course I do! This is my home and I would never leave. This sense of belonging also brought about a strange misunderstanding last year.

That day, I was conducting research on cookies. I was infamous for researching the 'most bizzare and mundane topics in the world', according to Shotaro, but they just seemed so fascinating, I couldn't help myself! Anyway, I was about to step out of my room to request more chocolate chip cookies to analyse, when I heard my two friends having a proper, civilised conversation in the office. My hand hovered over the doorknob, refusing to twist it open. Instead, my whole body leaned forward against the wooden door, my ears straining to pick out words. From previous research, I was well aware that eavesdropping was socially frowned upon, but I did it anyway.

"So... we're moving... out... Sunday?" Through the door, I could just barely make out words from the detective. My mind struggled to make sense of the phrases I had heard. I ran back to my study table and researched the phrases.

"Begin lookup. Keyword: 'Moving'. 'Out'." A single result remained. I scanned through the contents of the article and to my horror, it would seem we were going to relocate! 'Oh no,' I thought, 'where can I conduct my research now? I have to stop them!' I paced back and forth in my room, unconsciously kicking scattered pieces of paper everywhere. Finally, I had devised the perfect plan.

Three more days till Sunday. I was in the main office of the detective agency, sipping on a hot cup of coffee. Detective Shotaro and Chief Aki had gone out earlier that day to continue a case of a missing person,. When they had returned, I warmly greeted them with a smile on my face. Perhaps if I showed them how 'warm' this home was, they wouldn't move out! However, this did not seem to have turned out well at all.

"Philip! What did you do this time?" Shotaro groaned with his hand on hi face in what he calls a 'facepalm'. I stared at him in confusion. I had spent the entire morning setting up all of those heaters, did I do something 'morally unacceptable' again? Meanwhile, Chief Aki was fanning herself with her tiny business card.

"Philip, may I ask why you set up all these heaters? Are you trying to set up a sauna here!" Chief Aki yelled in disbelief. Ah, a sauna. A place where people sit with only a towel wrapped around them, exposing themselves to high temperatures to remove excess water from their bodies. I shook my head, seeing that my plan had failed completely. Once again, Shotaro demanded to know what I was doing, so I explained everything. How I was about to get another chocolate chip cookie when I overheard their conversation and how I had concluded the subject of their conversation. Chief Aki promptly slapped me on the back of my head with her green slipper, calling me an idiot.

"Look, Philip. All we were discussing was moving this old sofa out. We've ordered a new one due to arrive next Monday, so we've decided to get some friends to help us with moving this to the second-hand shop." By the time I had processed all of that new information, I felt faint. All of that trouble I've gone through to set up the warmest 'welcome home' greeting had gone down the drain, all because I misheard something I didn't need to hear!

* * *

In case you were wondering... I got 22/30.

Remarks: Realistic? More narrative than recount!


End file.
